


Just because it's Christmas doesn't mean we need to watch every movie with snow

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [19]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, but bodhi loves her anyway, jyn is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: I can hear you singing "Let it go" from the living room.





	Just because it's Christmas doesn't mean we need to watch every movie with snow

Bohdi loves his roommate, he really does. She pays the rent on time, cooks sometimes, and is always down for chill nights in. But really, she cannot sing. It sounds like someone fused a cowbell and an out of tune violin and hoped for the best. And the sounds currently coming from her bedroom? Hideous.

“Jyn!”

She pokes her head out of her room. “What?”

“Why? Why must you sing?”

“How can I not? I’m watching frozen!”

“Why are you watching Frozen? It’s Christmas!”

“It’s got snow!”

Bohdi comes down the hall. “Jyn. Just because it’s Christmas doesn’t mean you need to watch every movie with snow.”

Jyn pouts at him. “Why not?”

“Jyn. I can hear you singing Let it go _from the living room!_ ”

A slow grin spreads across her face. “Is that so?”

“Yes.”

And then she begins to sing as loud as she possibly can, right into his face.


End file.
